Empada de Peixe
Description Macanese-style fish pie Ingredients Macanese pastry dough * 2¼ cups flour * ¼ cup sugar * ½ tsp baking powder * pinch salt * 4 tbsp cold butter, cut into pieces * 8 tbsp cold margarine, cut into pieces * 1 egg * 1 egg yolk * 1 tbsp port Pie * 1 lb red snapper filets * salt and freshly ground black pepper * flour * 2 tbsp olive oil * 1 clove garlic, crushed and peeled * 2 scallions, trimmed and chopped * 1½ tsp ground cumin * 1½ tsp ground coriander * ¾ tsp ground turmeric * 1 recipe Macanese pastry dough * 3 sprigs fresh mint, chopped * ¼ cup green olives * 2 tbsp freshly grated Parmigiano-Reggiano Directions Macanese pastry dough # Sift together flour, sugar, baking powder, and salt in a medium mixing bowl. # Using a pastry cutter or 2 knives, work butter and margarine into flour until it resembles coarse meal. # Make a well in the center, and add egg, egg yolk, and port; then beat together with a fork until frothy. # Gradually work in flour until mixture just holds together. # Knead dough a few times on a lightly floured surface using the heel of your hand and pressing down and away from you to make a smooth, dense dough. # Divide dough in half and shape into rounds. # Roll out rounds on a lightly floured surface into 8" circles (dough rounds will be fragile). Pie # Run your fingers over the fish filets, then remove any bones that you feel. # Generously season fish with salt and pepper, then lightly dredge in flour. # Heat 1 tbsp of the oil in a large skillet over medium heat and fry fish on both sides, about 1 minute per side. # Remove fish from skillet and set aside. # Heat remaining 1 tbsp oil in the same pan. # Add garlic and half the scallions and cook until soft and fragrant, about 1 minute. # Add cumin, coriander, and turmeric and cook for 30 seconds. # Add ½ cup water and return fish to skillet. # Season to taste with salt and pepper and simmer until fish is just cooked through, about 4 minutes. # Allow fish to cool, then use a fork to break fish into large chunks. # Preheat oven to 350°F. # Fit 1 pastry round into an 8" pie pan and, with your fingertips, press dough to fit pan. # Spoon filling into pie shell, then sprinkle with remaining scallions and the mint. # Scatter olives on top, then sprinkle with Parmigiano-Reggiano. # Cover pie with remaining pastry round, crimp edges, and cut a few slits in the center for steam to escape. # Bake until crust is golden and filling is hot, about 35 minutes. Category:Macanese Appetizers Category:Savory pie Recipes Category:Black olive Recipes Category:Red snapper Recipes Category:Green olive Recipes Category:Ground turmeric Recipes Category:Egg Recipes Category:Egg yolk Recipes Category:Parmesan cheese Recipes Category:Mint Recipes Category:Port Recipes Category:Pie Recipes